


Every Little Part of Me

by Juniorhuntersam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After FFH, After endgame, Death, Drama, F/M, Loki is Alive, Love, M/M, Steve is still an Avenger, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is alive, crap like that, natasha is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniorhuntersam/pseuds/Juniorhuntersam
Summary: They moved away for a reason, well, multiple, but they wanted peace and space. A simple click too much and their relatively calm, new life turned upside down.





	1. Introduction to OCs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanart/gifts), [fandom_trash_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash_me/gifts), [SireneBirke4438](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneBirke4438/gifts).

> This is basically just a random idea I had during the day and I decided to write something for this  
Quite honestly I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here so whatevs lol  
Its a whole ass mess, people are alive because I still can't cope with Endgame and I needed to write this down soooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the characters Samantha, Jason and Nora.

Plays after Endgame (and FFH). Tony is not together with Pepper and did not have a child, also didn’t die. Natasha also didn’t die. Peter and MJ are besties. Steve is .. well, Steve but with the avengers still. New avengers facility has been repaired. Loki is somewhere, alive and well.

these are not going to be the only OCs in this story but at this point in time they are the ones you need to know. I'll either edit this chapter in the future with 'new' OCs or make entire new chapters but I prefer the first method.

* * *

After the snap, the world wasn’t the same anymore. People seemingly cared more, or cared less. Depended on the people you met, quite honestly.

In a relatively small New York apartment, in Queens to be exact, lived a pair of siblings that had been torn apart by the snap. But that’s in the past, even though it shaped their bond to be even stronger than it has been before. Given by these circumstances they were in currently, they didn’t plan anything new for quite a while. Moving away from their family and into a completely different country had been hard enough as it was. Getting admitted to new schools or finding work quickly wasn’t very easy either. But they did it. They had the determination to pull through.

The elder sibling was a young woman, 26 and a freshly baked Highschool teacher. All her life she’s dreamed of inspiring kids to do better, to rely on their strengths and not only focus on the negative.  
Give kids hope and things to aspire when they got older. Her name was Samantha Yates, black wavy hair going to her shoulders, pale complexion, blue grey eyes and standing at 5’3” feet.

Her brother just turned 17, quite a bit younger than her, and he’s basically in the middle of Highschool. Just his luck that his sister teaches at his school. For his young 17 he’s a bit taller than his sister, 5’8” feet, which he constantly teases her about. Short dirty blonde hair and eyes that seemingly cover every single color there is. Brown in the middle around the pupil, going over into a mixture of blue-green with a little brown speckled here and there.

Both were smart, at least they would seem as much. Jason attended the Bronx Highschool of Science and Samantha finished Uni with astounding grades. Not giving up, not even when they moved from Germany over to New York, they kept pushing. It’s been so, so hard for them at home and moving didn’t seem good until they both couldn’t take it anymore. They wanted, no, needed space. Time.

That’s what they got.

  
Nora is a good friend of Samantha, she helped them both get settled in their new apartment and the USA in general. She’s a lovely 25-year-old woman with short red hair and piercing green eyes. She’s also a bit taller than her friend and a bit smaller than Jason, around 5’7” feet tall. She’s a freelance artist that wasn’t Thanos snapped and saw how everything crumbled to pieces – literally.  
She’s the current girlfriend of Stephen Strange who found himself enjoy lots of tea together with his newfound love.


	2. Chapter 1

Samantha had been at school longer than Jason today, having to work on some _“teacher-stuff”_, meaning that they talked about the off days and current problems at their school, possibly things to solve these problems. Her day has been awful anyway, she basically got into a fight with one of her co-workers and she didn’t know how to avoid said fight. She drove Jason home from school and had to drive back and almost missed the beginning of the meeting, then the co-worker from before spilled coffee all over her shirt.

Samantha had always had an extra pack of clothes with her since she’d become a teacher because kids can be clumsy and she learnt that the hard way. That she’d have to use her extra pair of clothes because of an adult though? She would have never even imagined that.

As she approached her apartment door, she let out the breath she’d been holding for the whole drive home. Her neck and shoulders ached, her spine felt like it was going to just give out any second and she still had to prepare some more papers for tomorrow. She pulled out the keys from her bag and turned the key in the lock. The moment felt like forever as she opened the door and finally arrived home.

“JJ, I’m home!” she yelled despite knowing he’d have his earphones on either gaming or listening to music while doing his homework. She slowly walked to her bedroom that lay across from Jason’s bedroom. Another breath left her lungs and mouth as she pulled out her sweats and a grey well-worn T-Shirt to wear at home. As she changed, she relaxed a little, trying to forget about the work that still waited for her after dinner, but she couldn’t care less at the current moment. Her bare feet moved across the wooden floor to the kitchen with earthy tones all over. She smiled and made herself a simple sandwich, also deciding to make one for her brother that most likely was already starving – unless he’d gone to McDonalds while she was gone.  
She left her plate in the kitchen and walked over to Jason’s room, opening the door with one hand slowly she saw him working on something very intently. Eyes glued to his 2 screens; Jason didn’t notice his sister entering his room with food. She giggled and just placed the food beside him, shaking her head a bit. He wasn’t in the middle of a game, he was actually just typing something. She didn’t really understand much of hacking or programming or whatever it was he would be doing with all these codes, but she knew he was up to something again; but being the soft, big sister she is, she never really tells him not to. She slowly turned away again and moved back to her Sandwich in the kitchen to strengthen herself for her upcoming battle: finishing up her plans for tomorrows classes.

* * *

It was about 3 AM when Jason had finished his coding. He wasn’t exactly an expert, but he was trying to hack into the school’s databanks to check his and his friends’ grades. He didn’t want to change them, but after being denied an insight into his current grades he wanted to take action. He leaned back with a cocky smirk as the program worked and loaded. His eyes were slowly falling shut and he was totally tired, he felt as if he is going fall asleep right there if it wasn’t for his computer slowing down a notch and many different folders popping up; some of them called “MK40” or “MK42”.  


He frowned deeply and wondered if the school had folders like this for something special, but what he saw in the data shocked him. It was Iron Man’s suit. He coded something that could hack into Tony Stark’s server. He double and then triple checked if he wasn’t just seeing things. His face went pale in comparison to his usually semi-tanned skin and he ran his hands through his hair. He quickly got up and ran to his sister’s room. He’s in so, so much fucking trouble.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's 'work' brings some consequences.

“You did what?” Samantha repeated, sitting in front of him on a chair, “let me get this straight. You hacked into the Avengers’ computers?”

Not only was it 3 AM, Samantha had to get up at 6 for work and to get everything like breakfast done in time. She sighed and looked at her brother who’d been shaking since he came into her room, close to crying in panic. “Yeah uhm, more specifically into Tony Stark’s. You know. Iron Man-“ He said quickly, his breathing a little irregular and erratic. He was definitely panicking and she understood why. Messing with the Avengers never turned out to be a good idea for anyone.

“JJ, do you really think he’ll notice? You didn’t steal any of his data and you definitely didn’t try to do any harm. It was a mistake. How the hell this happened is still a mystery to me-“ She started and looked over her brother again, “You’re not seriously considering staying home because of this?”

Jason looked at her with glassy eyes. He knew this wasn’t a good reason but he had perfect attendance otherwise. He’d like just this day to calm down, do some other stuff and forget what he was doing the night before. She didn’t have it in herself to say no and he knew that.

“Alright, alright. You can stay home. One day, not more. Unless you find a way to catch a fever in less than, “, she checked the clock on the wall for the effect, “4 hours.”  
His eyes lit up a bit and he moved to his sister, wrapping her small frame into an almost bone crushing hug. She hugged him back with a small smile. Jason was basically her whole world; he has been since years and trying to say ‘no’ now would never work. Samantha loves her little brother to Mars and back and nobody and nothing would ever change that – not even the Avengers would, if they even cared that a 17-year-old kid somehow managed to bypass their security.

She sent Jason off into bed and went back to the kitchen, looking out of the window down to the lit up streets still bustling with life.  
Thoughts filled her head. What if she found someone and fell in love? What if one day she’d have to leave Jason on his own?  
Leaving him worried her, she almost felt like a mother to him. It was wrong; she knew that. But she cared that tad bit too much about him and too little of and about herself to care.

With those worrying thoughts she sent herself back off to bed for a few more hours of rest.

* * *

At 6:30 AM Samantha has already had a small breakfast and changed into clothes that may not yell 'I'm a teacher!' but they're quite comfortable and totally her thing. A oversized hoodie and some comfy jeans are what she would have as go-to in the morning. With skilled sneaking methods she turned off Jason's alarm clock to give him an undisturbed sleep. She left and locked the door, just to make sure he'll stay in.   
Checking her bag again on the way down to her car she made sure she had everything, her phone if Jason called, some money for food, her keys, her stuff for the lessons. All checked. She smiled and walked to her car with a small skip to her step, the events in the middle of the night almost completely forgotten.  
  
Focusing her thoughts on work, she spent half of her day not giving one more thought to the matter of Tony Stark and the Avengers unless they were brought up in class by students.  
Though her day had been fine so far didn't mean the rest of it would be.  
  
As she walked out of the school towards a nearby diner to grab a bite, her phone had started ringing. She sighed and fumbled to take it out and looked at the called ID; Jason. She picked up immediately and kept walking as she spoke to him, “Hey JJ. What’s up?” “How long do you need to drive home?” He asked, clearly not alright.  
A million alarm bells went off in her head and the worst possible scenarios shot through her head. She changed her course and went straight for her car instead of the Diner.

“15 minutes if there isn’t much traffic. Why? Jason, did something happen?” She questioned as she basically jumped into her car, struggling to remain calm. “JJ talk to me, please. I’m freaking out here.” “I’m fine! I’m fine. Just come home please, and hurry.” He pleaded and the call cut off.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit!” Samantha cursed as she drove out of the parking lot and towards her apartment.

* * *

Arriving at her Apartment everything seemed quite normal at first. House still standing, nothing burned down. That just upset her more. She walked up some stairs and entered the elevator – a part she dreaded every day – bringing her up to her floor quickly. Her feet carried her to her door, she felt as if she was on autopilot. Keys turning in the door as they did everyday- at least they would. But the door was unlocked.  
  
She opened the door and walked inside and heard some voices talking; Jason too. “She should be here any minute! I promise, I didn’t mean to do any of that!” Jason said- was he crying?  
She quickly walked to the living room only to have her eyes meet dark brown ones. Her head tilted to one side a little and she frowned, not believing what she was seeing unfold right in front of her. “Mr. Stark?”  
  
"That's your legal guardian? She barely looks a day older than you," He said, clearly trying to annoy either Samantha or Jason. Or both.   
Jason nodded and looked quite helpless, barely a muscle moving as he sat there on the couch, his eyes flickering between Tony Stark and Samantha.  
  
Samantha took a step forward, holding up her hands. "I know what this is about. He didn't mean to, I swear. He didn't copy or steal anything and we are not planning on doing anything evil."  
  


Tony took a moment to assess the situation, “Right, of course, and I’m the Queen of England.”  
Samantha took a deep breath through her nose and tried not to snap at Tony right then and there. “Mr. Stark, you can confiscate everything Jason found, but please don’t hurt him.” “Confiscate? Oh, please no, I want to know how he did it.” Tony explained casually, stuffing away his sunglasses, Both Samantha and Jason stared at the genius billionaire in front of them, clearly shocked.

Jason was the first to speak up again; “You don’t want to kill me?”  
“What? No! No. You’re a kid. A bright one but also just a kid.” Tony said, offense clear in his voice.  
“Then why didn’t you say that earlier? I was panicking this whole time!” Jason complained and fell back on the couch. Samantha leaned against a wall and breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
Her eyes flickered between both of the males again and she realized how absurd this situation was. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, but can you two handle this alone? I need to get back to work,” Samantha said, pulling Tony’s attention back to her. He had to admit he thought she was quite pretty, something he would might have picked up back in his true playboy days. Before Pepper and that ugly breakup. At least they were still friends and he was finally kind of over her, “I also have to eat some lunch because I’m starving.”  
  
“Let me buy you lunch. See it an apology,” Tony threw in and before Samantha could object to what he said he held up one finger, “And I’d like to speak to you about your brother. Only you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing Tony  
oh lordy lord I'm nervous


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little 'date' between Samantha and Tony

Samantha sighed and went through the menu quickly again, almost pretending not to know what she’d like. She’d been at this diner more often than she was able to count, mostly because JJ and her ate here a lot when she was still at uni. A dark haired, slim and tall waitress slowly made her way over to their table. “G’day. What can I get’cha today?”

“Large fries with mayo and a cheeseburger, no pickles please.” Samantha said, placing the menu back where it belongs, giving the friendly waitress - Jamie - a welcoming smile.  
The latter nodded and dotted something down on her notepad before turning her gaze to Tony. He’d closed the menu a while ago, apparently pretty sure in whatever he chose to eat.  
“I’ll take the same, but double it up on the cheeseburger. Oh, and I do want the pickles.”

The young waitress nodded and walked back behind the counter, Tony’s attention immediately going back to the woman in front of him.   
“So- your brother.” “What about him?”

Tony’s smile was widening every second, feeling almost playful. “He’s really smart. Care to share what school he’s in?”  
Samantha’s eyebrows rose, her gaze lingering on Tony’s dark eyes. She knew who Tony was of course, but that she sat here with him and him demanding to know about her little brother was absurd for her - something that was happening right then, in that moment, but she still couldn’t believe it.

“Bronx Highschool of Science.” left her mouth like a mantra she’d told a million times before.  
Of course she has, she told everyone of her position and of course about how smart Jason was. She stared at Tony and he didn’t even feel uncomfortable with her eyes staring him down like a hawk. He should have, but he didn’t. “Smart kid. As I said before. Do you know how he did it? Hack into my personal server? That thing was safe from SHIELD, and yet your 17 year old brother managed to bypass my security system.”

Samantha wished she could have told Tony how, but she really didn’t. Besides, now that she gave it some more thought, Jason should be the one to tell Tony about it anyway. He should’ve taken Jason out for a bite to eat, not her. She sighed.  
“No, I’m sorry Mr. Stark.”   
“Tony.”  
“Pardon?”

Tony chuckled and studied her face. She looked genuinely confused as if she hadn’t understood him. “I meant that you can call me Tony. Unless that makes you uncomfortable.”  
She did have to admit that the age difference was immense, at least 15 years, but she wasn’t sure how old Tony was now. He was probably old enough to be her dad, actually. But despite that fact, she felt comfortable around him. “Alright, I’ll call you Tony. I mean, how many ordinary people can say they know Iron Man on first name basis.”

Tony simply chuckled and noticed how two big plates of food were placed on the table. He licked his lips and noticed how Samantha was immediately eating her food. To be fair, she looked rather cute eating those fries and the cheeseburger.  
Samantha only glanced over at Tony sometimes who seemed deep in thought about something. Their previous conversation about her brother still lingered in her mind and what Tony’s true intentions were behind the questions. Of course there had to be something, he wouldn’t just do this to know how he did it. Unless he actually did.   
She finished her cheeseburger quicker than usual, blaming it on how distracted she was while eating. Tony looked at Samantha again and chuckled. She had ketchup all around her mouth and even on her nose. “You uh, got somethin’-” “Oh- Oh. I’m sorry.”

She blushed in embarrassment and took a tissue to wipe the ketchup away. Samantha missed a few spots though and Tony shook his head. He took the tissue out of her hand and wiped the rest away. “There we go.”

Samantha ate the rest of her fries in silence whilst Tony had already finished his food despite having more than her. She had eaten her cheeseburger very fast but now she couldn’t eat slower even if she tried. Tony contemplated as he watched her eat, if he should jump straight to the point now. He wasn’t sure how she’d react, but he could give it a shot. 

“I want your brother to work for Stark Industries.”

And that sentence made her choke on a fry.


End file.
